


The Promotion

by amelia



Series: A Torchwood Almanac [3]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelia/pseuds/amelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto's too sore to sit down and vows revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Promotion

**Author's Note:**

> Courtesy of your neighborhood smut monkeys. This was originally posted on Teaspoon & an Open Mind.

Ianto stood at the back of the room as the others filed in for the morning meeting. 

Jack entered last, his arms full of reports, and he shot an eyebrow-raised glance at Ianto before sitting down and looking around at everyone in the room. Sometimes, Ianto wondered if he was only imagining that Jack’s special looks were just for him. Jack just liked looking at people, smiling at them, and feeling their eyes on himself.

But Ianto’s pants felt uncomfortable, and his arse was still raw and wet and sore, testament to how intimate Jack had been with him not two hours before. 

The meeting seemed held up until Owen’s scratchy voice cut through. “Are we going to sit here all day waiting for Tea Boy to sit his arse in a chair?” 

“Ianto,” Jack added, “sit down.” He’d arranged his files and set up his presentation, and they were all ready.

Except, Ianto thought, sitting down was going to be rather uncomfortable. “I’m fine,” he tried to smile. “Just fine standing, thanks.”

“Well, you’re making Tosh nervous,” Owen said.

“I’m fine,” Tosh protested. “He can stand if he wants to.”

“Ianto,” said Jack, “sit down. Let’s begin.”

“Yes, sir.” He caught Jack’s eyes on him slightly longer than necessary and thought he detected a slightly amused, knowing look in his eye. Oh, Jack was going to enjoy tormenting him for the day. 

But as Ianto took a seat, he knew he’d have his revenge. 

\--

Jack was holding one of his legs up against his shoulder, and pushing the other leg out and down on the bed, and rutting in him like a wild dog, and Ianto let himself whimper and bark out the same animal noises. His eyes were back in his head, and he let the sensation rush over him as he clutched at the blankets. 

Ianto hadn’t been with many men but he was guessing not many had the sheer endurance of his lover, who could go twenty minutes at a stretch with the same uninterrupted quick rhythm, thrusting his hips in and up against just that spot. Ianto didn’t know any longer if he’d already come or not. When he was with Jack, there was this plateau where he felt he was coming, but his cock hadn’t quite caught up yet. He hadn’t ejaculated but his thighs were clenching and his stomach twitched and he couldn’t hold the sounds back or keep his arms still. 

His cock throbbed and throbbed and everything else slowly went numb while his arse burned with Jack’s cock slamming against him. When Ianto’s body caught up, long rockets of white, creamy come shot from his cock, hitting him in the face. Suddenly he was aware of his own wheezing breaths and the sheer saltiness of sweat dripping down his face.

He came back to himself. He was straddling a chair, clutching his cock, hidden down in the archives and reliving his morning romp with Jack. It had been good–so good–he could hardly think straight for the day. His arse was sore but his cock was hungry for more. 

The problem with dating your boss, who lived at your work, was you couldn’t take the day off to fuck. Of course, any other boss and any other job, he wouldn’t have a lover like Jack whom he’d want to spend the day getting fucked by.

“I thought I sent you off with Owen to check out the kids in the hospital,” Jack’s voice cut through the dim, dusty archives, shocking Ianto to the core.

He jumped, stuffing himself together, pulling up his fly, and wiping off his face with a handkerchief. 

“How’d you find me?”

“Oh, I know you, Ianto,” Jack said, smugly. “What, you didn’t get enough raw, back-breaking sex this morning?”

Ianto turned around but didn’t know what to say. “It would seem not, sir.”

Jack pulled up close and Ianto wanted to lean against him. He could smell those pheromones, the musk that he loved to bury his nose in, right there in the crook of Jack’s neck, and could see the hot red lips that were often open to him. His tongue sometimes felt like a snake seducing him, dancing around Ianto’s body–-

But the look in Jack’s eyes wasn’t an invitation, not right now. “You’d better not let this get in the way of work, Ianto.”

“Won’t happen again.” Ianto glanced at him, steeling his face. If Jack knew that look, he’d know what Ianto was really saying–you won’t find me, next time, but this isn’t over.

“You alright?” Jack relented, this time just looking amused.

“A bit sore.”

Jack grinned smugly. “Thought so. Now, get up there. Owen’s left. You can catch up.”

Ianto nodded and started to walk away, but a sharp blow to his arse made him still again. Jack’s warning tone followed the smack. “You’d better clean yourself up again before the others see you like that.”

Ianto turned around, the heat of his arse shivering through his body. He felt its thrill down to his core, and Jack’s face was flushed too, his eyes dilated with arousal at their banter.

Jack’s mouth was on his in the next moment, and Ianto was being pushed up against one of the library stacks. “I told him to go on without you,” he said by way of explanation. 

Ianto was loving this long snake of Jack’s tongue down his throat, and Jack’s hard cock rubbing against his thigh. Ianto had Jack’s cock in his hand in another minute and Jack threw his head in the air in his customary way, with his eyes shut. 

“Think we can find a spare library table down here?” he panted.

“Absolutely.”

“Suck my cock,” Jack’s mouth was slack, concentrated and wanting.

Ianto spun Jack around so the Captain’s back was against the wall, and sunk down. His cock jumped from his trousers like a jack-in-the-box when Ianto unzipped him, and Ianto took the jumpy toy in his mouth, mimicking its bouncing rhythm. Jack clutched at the books on the stack, tossing them one by one to the ground as Ianto sucked him. They were old encyclopedias. Volume 1. Volume 2. Volume 3.

Soon he couldn’t reach any more books to grasp hold of, and Jack yanked Ianto up to face him again, reaching his tongue into Ianto’s mouth. 

“Still sore,” Ianto reminded him. 

“I know,” Jack said, pulling away and cupping his chin gently. “Don’t worry. Your turn?” He reached down, fondling Ianto’s crotch. 

Ianto felt his own sticky come being rubbed against himself again and was amazed when his cock was still responding, slightly twitching as Jack touched him. 

“You can,” Jack reassured him, before Ianto could protest that he was spent.

They found the table, hidden away in a dusty old room, and locked the door. Then Jack was on his knees, spread-eagle on the floor and it was Ianto’s turn to dance his tongue down Jack’s spine, cupping his arse, then licking his arse. Jack wasn’t good at being silent either and cupped his own mouth as he moaned against the table, pushing back against Ianto’s face. 

Jack had premeditated this whole affair, apparently, because after a while, he disengaged from the table and crawled on his hands and knees to fish a bottle of lube out of one of his trouser pockets. Then he crawled back up to Ianto, with the bottle of lube in his mouth, and offered it up to him, his backside waving like a puppy proud of himself for bringing back the bone.

“Good boy,” Ianto said, touching himself. His over-worked cock was coming around again from its unconscious stupor, and he jerked himself in harsh motions with his hand, working himself hard while Jack watched, licking his lips. 

Then Jack chuckled and leaned against the table again, his cock bobbing into the wooden edge and leaving a sticky residue. He arched his back, thrusting out his arse to Ianto, who spread lube around him. 

“We ought to film this, you know,” Jack said then.

“What?” Ianto, preoccupied with lubing his own cock, wasn’t ready for Jack’s musing. 

“For us. For later.” 

“You know what would happen if Owen found that. Or Tosh.” Ianto shut Jack up by sliding his wet, sticky cock up his crevice and pushing slowly inside.

He managed to keep up his own steady rhythm for quite some time, slower than Jack had fucked him that morning, but still at a stimulating speed. He was going to last quite a while, this time. His cock throbbed and Jack writhed his arse around and pushed back against him vigorously, and it was all so sensitive and nearly too much. Ianto had to stop at one point, and turned Jack over on his back on the table. He climbed up over his muscled, eager body and sucked his cock for a while, waiting for his own sex to ready itself again. 

Finally he sat up and pushed Jack’s thighs further open and slid back inside, fucking and fucking, and oh yes. Jack’s knees bobbed somewhere by his ears, and his face was contorted, and Ianto was sure he’d made more than his own share of funny expressions today. 

The next problem was he couldn’t keep quiet anymore. Every time he neared climax he wanted to shout and yell and had to slow down. Finally he clamped his mouth around Jack’s collarbone to muffle himself, and licked in circles against the hot, salty skin there, and lost control pounding Jack. His knees were sliding off the table, but Jack was there, one steadying hand on Ianto’s rear and the other on his back, and his hips were shoving forward too, in time with Ianto, lifting his hot arse up around Ianto’s cock and sucking him in deeper. 

Finally Jack lifted Ianto’s teeth off his skin and shoved a tongue in his mouth, and Ianto felt Jack’s hands grip his own cock, jerking off his round two against Ianto’s stomach. 

The heat and wetness spurred Ianto on, and he pulled out, rubbing his cock along the wetness and adding to it, leaking short little waterfalls of semen onto Jack’s belly. He watched Jack hold both their cocks together and all the liquid slide in rivulets down onto the table.

Then Ianto collapsed against Jack, clutching his body tight against himself and found himself babbling into Jack’s chest. “Can’t keep doing this. Don’t want to ever stop. It’s been too good and too sore, and Jack? I need you. What am I ever going to do if this stops? Am I really just your part-time shag?”

Jack had let his head fall back on the table, not caring how hard and dusty it all was, and pressed Ianto into him with one arm. “Shh, shh. What you’ve got is a whole lot of hormones and endorphins in your system. Feels good, but intense, right? Just relax. We’ll be fine.”

Ianto shut up, pressing his nostrils into the musky stink of Jack’s armpits, breathing in his lover. Jack had said, “we,” and that was enough. 

\--

In the evening meeting, Ianto took the first chair, resting his feet up on the table. His arse wasn’t quite recovered yet but that warm burning feeling was reduced to a pleasant reminder of the day’s exploits.

Jack, on the other hand, stood at the front of the room with hands on his hips waiting for the others to sit down. He started talking while standing. “Owen examined these children at the hospital today–bitten by what we first thought were weevils, but now look to be a kind of hybrid with those sewer rats we thought we killed off last month.”

“Why don’t you sit down, Jack?” Owen grumbled. 

“Yes, Jack, sit down. You’re making Tosh nervous,” Ianto chimed in, knowing he was a complete prat and being rude to Toshiko, besides.

Jack looked at him, annoyed. “I’m just fine standing. Now can I continue?”

“Jack, I’ve got this.” Owen stood up and moved to the front of the room, gesturing for Jack to take his chair. 

“Fine.” Jack perched awkwardly in the chair, then slid back, bracing himself on the table with his arms.

Gwen watched him with an amused look, but said nothing. Toshiko kept her eyes down. 

Ianto turned his eyes to the front just in time to see Owen watching him-–and Owen winked directly at Ianto. 

Ianto’s lips curved into a grin, which he tried to squash down, and Owen turned back to his presentation with a map of the sewer system. “All right. We thought we killed off Splinter the Rat and his buddies-–as it turns out, there’s a colony hiding out here--” 

Ianto let the words drift away. He was pleasantly sore–and had succeeded in getting his revenge on Jack–and for once, he even felt a kind of cameraderie from Owen. 

He might always be Tea Boy or Jack’s Part-Time Shag, but at least he was that. And if today was any indication, he’d already gotten a promotion to full-time.


End file.
